


Always with You

by WinterdaySmoothie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterdaySmoothie/pseuds/WinterdaySmoothie
Summary: A two part one shots telling the sotry of a popular boy band: Nordic 5. How a conflict in the dressing room broke them up and two years later, Tino and Berwald come up with a genius plan to put the band together.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting from my hetalia amino!

"I'm not gonna wear that stupid costume on stage, I don't care what your or the manager says, I'm not wearing it!" 

Emil shouted at his big brother that held the costumes for the Nordic 5 concert they were going to have the next day. The Icelander had very mixed feelings about the outfit which was very tight black jeans and a black sparkly sequin baggy dress shirt that pretty much revealed the entire chest. 

"C'mon Emil! The fangirls want to see more skin and we have to give it to them! And it's just showing a bit of chest, it's not like you're naked!" 

Matthias came into the dressing room, already wearing the outfit that fitted him perfectly and he felt very confident in it. The Icelander still shook his head, rejecting the idea of wearing such embarrassing clothes in front of thousands of people.

"Emil, I don't like it a lot either but we're all going to wear it, even me." 

Lukas was trying to persuade his little brother, he was wearing the costume as well. After all, today was their rehearsal for the next day's big show. They were ending the international tour for their album: Always with You. 

"No way! This isn't the Nordic 5 style at all, we used to wear suits for our concerts and now not only the music has changed but our stage clothes too?" 

Clearly, the Icelander wasn't just discontent about the costumes, but it has been 3 years since they started the band and many things had changed. It wasn't like in the past anymore when they decided to gather at Tino's garage to fool around and compose silly songs. 

"We all knew that death metal wasn't going to take us anywhere, Emil." 

Berwald commented, walking inside the room after overhearing the conversation from outside 

"And why aren't you changed?" 

Matthias asked and that's when Tino walked into the room, wearing his costume which made the Swede the only one not wearing it. 

"Oh, the buttons on Berwald's shirt exploded but I'm sewing them on right now, don't worry!" 

Tino held the shirt up as he went to sit on the floor as he began sewing the buttons on while humming. The shirt was a bit too tight for the Swede but at this point, it would be difficult to get him a bigger size since all of the outfits were designer made, and to get a size more would have to take a week at least. But if the buttons happened to pop out during the performance, the fangirls would surely love it so Tino told Berwald that to reassure him, which didn't work very well. 

"You guys are not getting it! We didn't wear revealing pop idol clothes like this before, we were actually a band with respectable music and appearance, look at what fame and society have done to us!" 

Emil was freaking out, what was this? Is Berwald going to appear shirtless on stage? That would have never happened in the past if they continued wearing classy suits for their performances and if they hadn't changed their music style so drastically. 

"Like I said, and I'm sorry for saying this Tino, we were awful with death metal."

The Swede spoke again and all of the members nodded in agreement. The first song they ever recorded in Tino's garage was a death metal song called "The Nordic Slaughter House". Thankfully, no one except the band members heard the song and decided that they should probably change genre and nobody should ever hear that recording.

"I'm not talking about that! I mean when we started with pop-rock and made our first album." 

The Icelander raised his voice, which was very unusual from him but he had so much frustration built up inside him that was going to come out at some point.

"You mean, The Direction of the Cold?"

Lukas askes, that was their first album and it had all sorts of silly songs that they recorded for fun that unexpectedly gained popularity and before they knew it, they were signing a contract with a studio and were on top of the billboard. 

"Yes! Those songs were genuine, it was about us, just us! Not this Always with You crap where we didn't even write the lyrics or compose the songs." 

Emil was right, it wasn't about them anymore. Since they became famous, most of the songs were not made by them but by professional songwriters that tried to make hit after hit. Making the change from genre to genre, singing indie and singing rap, and ending up with their last album being a pop one. 

"So? We clearly have evolved as a band and we're successful! We have tried almost every genre of music which is what makes us different!" 

Matthias argued, getting slightly annoyed by the Icelander's attitude. Emil should be grateful that they were on an international tour and not stuck in Tino's garage writing songs like "Butter Me Up" or "The Mr. Puffin Rap". 

"Emil, calm down, we have a concert tomorrow to end the tour. After that, we can all sit down and talk through it."

Lukas was trying to handle the situation pacifically although he was sure that what the Den had said would surely trigger his little brother.

"Talk? We never talk anymore because we're so busy! And I see whose side you're taking now, Lukas." 

Matthias wasn't going to have it, he was tired of hearing Emil complain and having to deal with his moody teenager's ass.

"Don't talk to your brother that way! You have no idea how lucky we are to be loved by the world!" 

The Den stood in front of the Norwegian and was now facing the Icelander directly as the two exchanged angry glares.

"Hey, break it off you two." 

Berwald decided to step in, meanwhile, Tino was still on the floor sewing the buttons of the Swede's shirt as he heard the discussion going on. He wasn't sure if he should intervene as the yelling grew louder, but now it was between Matthias and Berwald while Lukas still tried to calm his little brother down. The Fin was having a hard time comprehending what was going on, they never fought like this before and they never insulted each other, but now it was getting out of hand. Tino knew that many things had changed in the 3 years since the creation of Nordic 5 in his garage. Their music style had changed for sure, their outfits too, their aesthetic and they weren't in charge of what they should sing anymore. Still, the Fin was convinced that they still had a bond of friendship connecting them even if they didn't spend much time together having fun like before. They used to have so much fun coming to the studio and plotting ideas for music videos, but now it was more like a routine, it was simply a job and they were coworkers, no longer the 5 friends that started a band. 

"Guys, stop it!" 

He shouted now that Matthias was holding Berwald by the shirt's collar. He got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that the fight had escalated so rapidly. This was wrong, they were friends, pretty much brothers and they shouldn't be hitting each other. 

"That's it, I'm leaving the band." 

All the eyes were on Emil now after he made that statement as they all watched him leave the dressing room and slamming the door close once he left. There was silence in the room, an uncomfortable one that was interrupted by yelling.

"See what you've done? Now he left, this is all your fault for getting all aggressive for no reason!" 

Lukas hissed at the Den while Tino watched, completely horrified. Emil just left the band and they were back to fighting? Why hasn't anyone chase Emil down? What have they become? Perhaps fame really had changed them because this situation would have never happened in the past. Tino never considered the possibility of the band breaking up or having a member leaving but now it was a reality. What would they do? Change the name to Nordic 4? And what about tomorrow's concert? The Fin had so many concerns now that the Icelander had left. 

"You know what? I'm leaving too, I'm not going to stay here without my brother!" 

Lukas was now the one leaving, tossing Emil's uniform on the floor before rushing out of the room. 

"Lukas, Lukas don't be like this!" 

Matthias shouted, attempting to run after his boyfriend but stopped when he hears the Norwegian cursing from the distance telling him to not get any fucking closer. 

"Berwald I can't believe you made him leave! And now he's pissed at me because of you!" 

The Swede was offended, he didn't do anything to make Lukas decide to leave the band. If they had to blame someone then it would be Matthias for trying to pick a fight and then starting to scream but it was his fault now? All he tried to do was break up the fight and he almost got punched in the face for doing so.

"You were the one who made them leave because you're an arrogant piece of-"

Berwald wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw the Den raise his arm to give him a fatal blow but then Tino jumped between the two of them, holding Matthias' fist in his hand, stopping the punch that was going towards the Swede's face.

"Stop it! We can't do this to each other, were Nordic 5, not Nordic 4 or 3, there has to be 5 of us or there's nothing!" 

The Fin tried to reason with the remaining members of the band. He never would have imagined this day, not even in his worst nightmare but it was happening. Their dream of forming a band was falling apart piece by piece and Tino didn't know what to do to put the pieces back together.

"I guess it's going to be Nordic 2 now."

Matthias said it loud and clear, glaring at the other two angrily before leaving the dressing room. 

"Oh no, no no no!" 

The Fin shouted even though Matthias wasn't going to hear him or Lukas or Emil. It was too late, all hopes were lost now.

"Tino…"

Berwald spoke up, noticing Tino's teary eyes and the man held him by the hands with a saddened expression he had never seen on the Fin before.

"Please don't tell me you're leaving me too, Sverige." 

Tears rolled down from the Fin's violet eyes while he entangled his fingers with the Swede's, not wanting his only friend to leave like the others.

"No, I'm never leaving you, don't worry about that."

The Swede pulled the smaller male closer for an embrace as the Fin rested his head on Berwald's firm chest and wept. Neither of them was sure of what to do next after 3 members of the band left. They still had a concert to give, meet and greets and other events that still had to be handled. The future was uncertain for now but as long as the two of them were together, Berwald was sure that they would figure things out, and sooner or later, the Nordic 5 will return.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, how do I look?" 

Tino asked his boyfriend as he stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. 

"Perfect, as always. But is the fake beard really necessary? You look like Santa."

Berwald replied, being honest as always as he stood beside the Finnish man wearing a fake blonde beard down to his chin. 

"Santa's beard is white and yes, we don't want the boys to find out it's us in the first place, so put on your mustache." 

The Swede sighed, reaching his hand into his coat's pocket to take out a fake blonde mustache and paste it on his upper lip. He looked ridiculous with it but Tino insisted they needed to be undercover to meet the former band members of Nordic 5. It had been two years after their split and his boyfriend wanted the band back together, so they made an elaborate plan 6 months prior to the band reunion. 

"We should get going, Matthias will be downstairs at any time." 

Tino nodded as he adjusted the tie on his suit. Both him and Berwald were wearing suits since they were pretending to be businessmen, owners of a record label that were supposedly interested in Matthias. So they had booked a room in a hotel and asked Matthias to meet with them in the hotel restaurant to discuss business. Surprisingly enough, the Danish man had accepted the invitation and would be coming over. 

"Do you really think he'll buy it?" 

The Swede wasn't sure that Matthias will actually believe they were owners of a recording label by just adding facial hair and wearing fancy suits. The Danish man was stupid but he wouldn't be fooled by the absurd disguise, right? 

"Well, he accepted our invitation despite his curriculum stating that he was working as a real estate agent. That means he surely wants to return to the music business, right?" 

He was hopeful that their friend would be interested in joining the band again. Tino just wished their plan would work out with the rest of the boys too. It was going to be fun, or at least that's what he hoped. During these two years after they suddenly broke up the day before a concert, it was hellish for all of them. Naturally, the concert was canceled and refunds are given but the fandom was very upset and disappointed by the sudden breakup of the band. He hadn't seen the rest of the gang since that day and the big fight. Tino stuck around his boyfriend and were the only ones to remain in the music business as far as they knew. Together they formed a death metal band: The Goth Daddies that was pretty successful and liked by many metal fans. Many Nordic 5 fans followed them too in this new goth phase of the iconic duo. Life was good for them, but he missed the rest of the boys and he was sure that deep down, Berwald missed them too. 

"I hope you're right." 

The Swede mumbled as they now went down the elevator to the lobby and turned left towards the restaurant where they had made a reservation. Soon, they were sitting waiting for Matthias to show up. 

"What if he doesn't show up?" 

Berwald asked as the two looked through the menu to order something to drink. The Swede was ready to support his boyfriend in anything but he wasn't sure if the boys would want to form the band again. He of course would like that to happen, even though he had a lot of fun being in a band with his boyfriend. He mostly just wanted Tino to be happy, and he knew that if the plan didn't work out, his poor lover would be devastated. 

"He'll come, I'm sure of it." 

Tino reassured his boyfriend with a grin before looking up from the menu ready to order. That's when he saw Matthias approaching their table, he hadn't changed at all! He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, casual Matthias as usual. 

"Hello, are you two from Spotlight Records?" 

The Danish man asked, looking at the two curiously as he approached their table. 

"Ah yes, I'm Timothy and this is my partner Bartholomew, you must be Matthias Køhler, right?"

Tino had rehearsed it all with Berwald, it was a flawless plan in his perspective. He reached out his hand to give the Danish man a handshake. 

"Yes, that's me! You two look awfully familiar by the way. I must have seen you before." 

Matthias shook Timothy's hand first and then Bartholomew's before taking a seat with them at the table. 

"Certainly, we both are big fans of Nordic 5 and we've gone to many of the concerts just to see you, didn't we Bartholomew?" 

Tino chuckled and gave Berwald a nudge with his elbow. Hoping that his boyfriend will start talking too, or it might seem too suspicious. 

"Definitely, big fans. That's why we contacted you specifically."

The Swede was trying to follow along with Tino but it was just hard for him to keep it together. How come Matthias hadn't noticed yet? Did he really believe his name was Bartholomew just because he was wearing a mustache and a suit? 

"That's really cute and thank you for the offer but I'm going to have to decline it." 

Matthias explained, brushing his hair back a bit as he waited for an answer from the businessmen. 

"What? But you haven't even heard of our offer yet? Don't you want to continue your music career instead of being a real estate agent?" 

Tino pressured, his plan needed to succeed. He had come this far already and he wasn't going to give up just yet. 

"Real estate agent? I've only done that for a month and quit! Besides, I've joined the circus and I can't drop them." 

Berwald hadn't heard about that before. Since when did the Danish man join a circus? And what was it exactly that he did there? 

"What do you even do there? Do you sing or what?" 

Tino asked he was as confused as Berwald when Matthias mentioned his new gig at the circus. 

"I'm a fire-breather! Singing is not my only talent, okay? Besides, I don't plan on singing ever again." 

Matthias stood up from his chair as he watched the perplexed businessmen staring at him in confusion. 

"I came all the way here just to be cordial with y'all because you guys are big fans, but I can't accept your offer." 

The Finnish man was clueless, this was not what he had planned. He wasn't prepared for Matthias breaking them the news that he joined a circus and even worse, that he would never be singing again. 

"Wait, we didn't even get to do our offer!" 

Berwald hears his boyfriend make one last try as the Danish man was already walking away from their table. Somehow he already anticipated this happening and wrapped an arm around the smaller male. 

"No thanks, not interested!" 

That was the Danish man's last words as he walked towards the door but then he paused. The door was pushed open and there were Lukas and Emil standing. 

"Matthias?!"

The Icelander gasped when he encountered the Danish man at the door of the restaurant. He was confused, why was Matthias there when he and his brother were invited by Spotlight Records for a job offer. Wait a minute, he suddenly understood what this was all about. 

"Lukas, Emil, I can't believe it's really you guys." 

Lukas was speechless. He never expected to walk into Matthias when he and Emil were going to a job interview. Well, unless the company that told them to come also called Matthias to try and reunite the Nordic 5, if that was the case there were still two key members missing. 

"I don't understand any of this, what are you doing here?" 

The Norwegian needed a minute to process all of it. He was standing right in front of his ex-boyfriend after not seeing him or contacting him at all for 2 years since the band broke up. A lot of feelings for sure, he still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Ah Lukas, cold as always." 

The Danish man said under his breath then turned around when he heard steps. It was the two businessmen again. He had no idea why Lukas and Emil were there but those two definitely had something to do with it. 

"Look, good try on reuniting the Nordic but you're missing two members. Get your facts right, Timothy and Bartholomew."

Matthias was slightly upset by the men's plot of reuniting the band without them knowing first hand. He would have still come just to get a chance to see Lukas and the guys again. He really did miss them, life had been so different and boring without the boys by his side. If only he would have gotten a warning earlier so he could have gotten better attire, one always must dress to impress.

"Timothy? Don't you mean Tino?" 

Emil corrected the Danish man as he pointed at the Finnish standing beside Berwald. 

"Berwald, you grew a mustache?" 

Lukas frowned, it was just so strange to see them always clean shaved Swede to be having a mustache now. He looked so much older and it screamed gay dad vibes. Not that it was wrong since Berwald had always been the ultimate gay dad but still, it just didn't seem to fit with Berwald. 

"What are you guys talking about? Those are not Berwald and Tino-"

The Danish man cut himself off when the Finnish man ripped off the beard from his face and the Swede did the same with his mustache. 

"Oh thank goodness it was fake." 

Lukas was relieved knowing that the Swede didn't actually have that atrocious mustache. As for Tino, the beard didn't look too bad on him. Perhaps it was because he was used to seeing the Finnish man dressing up as Santa every Christmas and he would always wear a fake beard. 

"I told you it didn't suit me" 

The Swede complained to his boyfriend who simply shook his head. In Tino's point of view, nothing could ever look bad on his darling Berwald. 

"So you two pretended to be owners of a recording company just to get us all here?" 

The Icelander spoke this time, slightly surprised by the amount of effort put into by Tino and Berwald into orchestrating this encounter. Then again, the Finnish man had an unstoppable determination when he wanted something so he probably should have seen this coming. 

"Well yes, surprise!" 

Tino made jazz hands with a sneer now that their cover had been blown and he had accomplished his task of getting them all together. Now he just needed to reunite the band. 

"I can't believe you two fooled me with the costume and all! Good one guys." 

Matthias snickered before giving out first bumps with Tino and Berwald who all gladly corresponded with a grin. He really missed this, having his friends around again was certainly nice. 

"I assume you all know why you were brought here." 

The Swede spoke, raising his glasses slightly with a hand. Now came the difficult part of convincing the guys to reunite the band. 

"To bring back the Nordic 5, right?" 

Matthias asked as Tino and Berwald answered him with a nod. He paused for a second, glancing at Lukas with a smile. Ao many happy memories were flooding back to him back when they were together. He then looked at Emil and the rest of the boys. They all used to have so much fun together and they threw it all away because of o one stupid fight in the heat of the moment. It hadn't been worth it at all, and this was probably his last chance to get back with Lukas and his friends again. 

"I'm down, forget about the circus, I'm ready to go back to rocking and rolling." 

Tino cheered, he was so happy. It really was working, now they had gained another member back, just two more to go. He fixed his eyes on the brothers now, waiting on their response. 

"Lukas?" 

The Norwegian heard that soft and gentle boy of Matthias calling his name. He still was in love with that dumbass, although he didn't even call him or text him for two years straight. He just couldn't get the Danish man out of his mind. They really broke up over some silly fight that he couldn't even remember what it was about. Lukas looked to his brother waiting to get a reaction but Emil simply gave him a nod with a small smile. 

"You win, asshole." 

He mumbled with a sly smile before being pulled into a hug by the Danish man. For the first time, he didn't proceed to push the man away and didn't even struggle. Lukas wasn't a big fan of public affection but he really missed Matthias and was finally getting that hug he longed for quite some time. 

"Emil?" 

This time Berwald asked while holding Tino's hand gently. Staring at the smallest member of their band. The Icelander looked back at them, he wasn't willing to admit it in front of everyone but he had missed the guys. They were pretty much like family and splitting up hadn't been right. He felt particularly guilty about it since he was the one who started by whining about some stupid outfit. Now was his opportunity to make things better and make a change.

"I'm in!"


End file.
